Los héroes también temen
by CouslandGW
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que los héroes no temen? Lo hacen, todos los días. Pesadillas, miedos, temores, como quieras llamarlo; ellos lo tienen, y la Inquisidora no es la excepción. Ella tiene miedo... One-shot (Cullen/Trevelyan)


**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo puede contener escenas fuertes que quizás no sean del agrado de mucho. **

Caminaba a través de un bosque. La vegetación era amplia, extensa, viva, muerta, naciendo, muriendo. Los colores iban del verde más vivo al azul más profundo. El cielo se perdía detrás de las grandes ramas. Estaba oscuro; ningún ruido, solo el de mis pisadas. Me preguntaba dónde estaba, si es que estaba en algún lugar. Mis botas se ensuciaban con tierra a cada paso que daba por un camino invisible; estaba caminando hacia ningún lado.

Miré hacia mis costados, tratando de buscar alguna señal de dónde me podía encontrar, pero nada, no había nada; solo árboles y arbustos. Tanto silencio para un lugar tan amplio… no me gustaba este lugar.

Me detuve; debía pensar. Cerré mis ojos, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cuál se supone que debería ser mi próximo movimiento? ¿Debería seguir caminando? ¿Debería volver? ¿Debería pensar más? Silencio incluso en mi mente; no sabía la respuesta y sentía que no sería capaz de conseguirla. Era todo demasiado confuso. ¿Por qué estaba de repente en este lugar? Lo último que recordaba era la biblioteca en donde me había rendido después de buscar información acerca de los Venatori y el Imperio de Tevinter, no solo por los libros sino que por Dorian pero lo recaudado tan solo fue información que sentía que no me serviría.

"Debes ir a descansar" me decían todos y una parte mía sabía que tenían razón, pero otra me decía que no debía ceder. Quizás en este momento no estaba de misión pero sentía que debía hacer mi parte en Skyhold, aunque no hubo resultados y sentí como mi cuerpo poseía piel de perdedora.

Sí, me tragué mi orgullo y fui a dormir luego, sin embargo, no recordaba haberme dirigido hacia un bosque en las afueras de Skyhold. ¿Era esto real?

—¡No!— escuché en la lejanía. Era el grito de un hombre, como si estuviese en plena agonía, una tortura. Instintivamente mis manos agarraron las dagas y me puse alerta, al menos ahora sabía que no me encontraba sola en este lugar tan extraño e interminable.

Mis pasos comenzaron a dirigirse en dirección de donde creían que provenía el grito que ahora iba en aumento y en aumento y en continuo aumento. A veces sentía que conocía aquella voz.

Iba lento, como si de un ave de rapiña se tratase, buscando lentamente mi presa, o en este caso, la víctima. Aún no podía encontrar nada, tan solo plantas que me dificultaban la vista pero sabía que había alguien ahí, al menos; alguien sufriendo, y quizás alguien disfrutando. El mundo se encontraba demasiado enfermo.

—¡Nathalie!...— mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Esa voz… sentía que la conocía pero tan solo había una persona que me decía "Nathalie". ¿Era todo una mala jugada de mi mente? ¿Estaba bajo el poder de la sugestión? No lo sabía, pero mis pies comenzaron a correr.

Ramas y hojas golpeaban mi cara; podría jurar que un hilo de sangre se deslizaba lentamente por mi mejilla a medida que iba acercándome cada vez más y más hacia aquel grito, hacia aquel desconocido. Tan solo deseaba llegar a tiempo.

Un olor putrefacto invadió mi nariz. Era carne, o al menos eso creía. El olor era demasiado rancio, incluso a veces podía llegar a creer que olía cenizas. Muchas veces había estado frente a este olor, uno que odiaba por cierto. Cada vez que me encontraba frente a él tan solo significaba una cosa: muerte.

A cada paso que daba más fuerte se volvía ese olor. Temía lo que me podía encontrar. Quizás era por eso que este lugar se encontraba dominado por el silencio y tan solo éramos dos almas vivas que rompíamos con la regla de predominaba.

Hubo un punto que tuve que detenerme, el olor era demasiado fuerte. Mi nariz ardía. Mi antebrazo tuvo que cubrirla a medida que llevaba mi daga en mi mano derecha. Mi campo visual fue disminuido por desgracia, pero no fue suficiente para cubrir lo que no debería de haber visto.

A pocos metros pude llegar a ver una fuente de luz; era como si hubiese una pequeña fisura entre el techo verde que habían creado los árboles. Corrí más rápido de lo que podía, estaba cansada de ver verdes, azules, amarillos, rojos y un centenar de colores repetitivos que desearía no volver a ver. Se sentía como si estuviese dando vueltas en un laberinto vivo.

Pare en seco; un paso hacia atrás. Sentí la necesidad de gritar. Mis piernas habían comenzado a fallar; estaban débiles, yo lo estaba.

El olor putrefacto pertenecía a una fosa…a una fosa llena de cuerpos algunos desmembrados, empalados, abiertos desde la pelvis hasta la garganta, decapitados, otros inclusive prácticamente incinerados hasta los huesos. Tanta muerte concentrada en un lugar tan pequeño. Tantos niños, madres, hombres, soldados, elfos, qunaris, humanos…

Lágrimas amenazaron con escaparse de mis ojos. Tantos inocentes, ¿Para qué? ¿Qué ganaban? ¿Libertad? A veces sentía que siquiera yo era libre de condenar a muerte con mis dagas a asesinos, ¿Entonces por qué matar inocentes? ¿Qué mal podía hacer un niño? ¿Un bebé? Personas que siquiera habían cargado un arma en su vida, o utilizado magia. La guerra se estaba expandiendo a lugares donde no debería expandirse. El mal se propagaba más que la justicia.

—¡Nathalie!— volví a escuchar aquel grito masculino. Limpié mis lágrimas con mi mano, llevándose consigo un poco de la sangre que tenía en el rostro. Miré hacia el frente, el grito provenía más allá de la fosa. Miré hacia mis costados, intentando buscar una forma de rodear la fosa pero…

—¿Qué sucede?— dejé escapar en voz alta cuando vislumbré que ya no había camino hacia mi derecha, ni hacia mi izquierda. Temía mirar hacia atrás. ¿y si allí no había más camino? Así que tanteé. Mi mano dejó la daga en mi regazo, comenzando a tocar el suelo.

"Tierra, tierra, roca, césped"— pensaba para mis adentros a medida que mi mano iba tocando lentamente el suelo. En parte se sentía reconfortante, sin embargo el miedo invadía mi corazón. Temía no encontrarme con nada luego de determinado punto.

"Pierna, bota, tierra, césped, tie…"— y mis pensamientos se quedaron en la nada. Estaba tan cómoda sintiendo que tocaba algo, sin embargo, luego, mi mano flotó. No había nada, no toqué nada.

"Pierna, bota, césp...—"pero el miedo me volvió a invadir. Había comenzado a repetir lo mismo, sin embargo me detuve antes. Ya no había césped…

Miré hacia atrás; oscuridad, una que se iba expandiendo lentamente.

—No…—susurré a medida abría mis ojos de par en par. El bosque estaba desapareciendo y si no me movía caería en la oscuridad. Tomé mi daga antes de pararme y girarme hacia el vacío. Mis pasos se dirigían hacia atrás, temblorosos, dudosos; estaba en blanco. ¿Qué clase de sueño era este?

Y entonces, caí al ver que la oscuridad avanzaba cada vez más. Al principio no comprendía, aún no lograba procesar la información, pero el hecho se sentir que había caído encima de algo carnoso me hizo voltear. Allí estaba, Josephine, con el rostro manchado de sangre o por lo menos lo que quedaba de él; su mandíbula ya no existía.

Me puse de pie de la manera más rápida que puse. Estos cadáveres, ¿eran de mi gente? Estaba entrando en pánico, aún no podía creer que esa pudiese llegar a ser Josephine. Di unos pasos hacia atrás, sin embargo, otra vez mi pie flotó como mi mano.

Con todas mis fuerzas puse en marcha mis piernas, intentando llegar hasta el final de la fosa. Estaba caminando entre cadáveres, cadáveres que quizás habían luchado por mí.

—Leliana…— susurré al verla aún con su armadura puesta mientras una espada atravesaba su estómago. Juro que seguía viva, juro que la vi parpadear, pero entonces la oscuridad otra vez me alcanzó.

—¡Para!— volvió a gritar aquel hombre. Su voz esta vez se escuchaba más apagada que los anteriores gritos. Era como su estuviese dejando de luchar. Me sentía entre la espada y la pared. Sentía que debía ayudar a Leliana pero el vacío me estaba alcanzando y aquel hombre gritaba por ayuda y yo…

—Lo siento…—susurré pensando en la joven pelirroja antes de correr otra vez.

Muchas veces sentí la necesidad de parar, de dejar que la oscuridad me atrapara. Solas, Iron Bull, Cassandra, Blackwall, Vivienne, Sera… todos estaban allí, incluso Cole, incluso Varric, incluso Bianca y Dorian. Todos… todos muertos.

Mi garganta sentía esa sensación ácida antes de vomitar, sin embargo no podía detenerme. Aún había un alma viva, pidiendo socorro, mi socorro.

Salté al llegar al borde de la fosa, intentando escalar rápidamente la tierra que la separaba del resto del bosque. Mis pies desprendieron tierra de la fuerza que hacían; mis brazos se volvieron estacas en la tierra; yo salvaría a aquel hombre.

Miré hacia atrás, le había sacado ventaja a la oscuridad pero si no lograba salir pronto de ahí esa ventaja no serviría de mucho.

Mis piernas intentaron tomar más fuerza; mis brazos se tornaron más fuertes; los gritos de aquel hombre se iban apagando cada vez más. La tierra se desprendía cada vez más y más pero no me rendiría tan fácilmente. Lo salvaría, lo salvaría aún sin saber que podría pasar después.

—Una roca…—dije en voz alta cuando de tanta tierra que se desprendió dejó descubierta una roca. Tomé impulso y por fin salí. La oscuridad casi me había alcanzado, pero otra vez le volví a ganar. La estaba desafiando.

Me exigí a mi misma correr como nunca antes, de una única manera que solo en una situación límite podría lograr; pero incluso sentía que iba lento. Caí pero me volví a colocar en pie.

—¡¿Dónde estás?!— grité mientras seguía corriendo. Mi garganta dolió por el grito

—¡Nathalie!— respondió. Pude notar fe en su voz.

Seguí hacia adelante, corriendo con todas mis fuerzas; su voz era mi guía. Sentía la adrenalina en mi sangre. Si él estaba siendo torturado por aquellas personas que mataron a mi gente… juro que la sangre correría por sus rostros.

—¡Estoy yendo!— le grité, intentando asegurarle de que la ayuda iba en camino, pero cuando intenté seguir mis palabras volví a caer. Una raíz aparentemente, pero aún sin importar la causa me había golpeado la cabeza con una roca y ahora sentía que mi mundo daba vueltas. Traté de colocarme en pie pero mi cabeza gritaba de dolor y mis rodillas temblaban. No podía detenerme, no ahora…

Pero mi cuerpo seguía sin responder los dedos de mi pie derecho comenzaron a flotar.

—No…—susurré. Estaba fallando en mi misión y la oscuridad se estaba cobrando venganza por todas las veces que me le reí en la cara antes. ¿Por qué no la podía volver a desafiar?

—¡Nathalie!...— otra vez aquel grito. No quería escucharlo más. Le había fallado a mi gente, y ahora le estaba fallando a él. ¿Por qué seguía gritando mi nombre? ¿No se daba cuenta de que era la persona equivocada? Era débil, torpe…

—¡Nathalie!...—insistió

—¡Para!...—grité con fuerza…—¡Te falle!...—confesé

—¡Ayúdame!

"Debo levantarme"— pensé…—"Debo intentarlo"

—Yo voy a…—y con mis brazos levanté mi cuerpo mientras mi cabeza luchaba por mantenerse rígida en su lugar. Veía borroso, sentía ganas de dormir, pero finalmente me coloqué en pie. Yo intentaría llegar hacia aquel hombre…

Mis pisadas eran lentas. Intentaba correr pero tan solo lograba caminar. Podía sentir la oscuridad pisarme los talones.

—Estoy yendo…—intenté gritar pero mi voz tan solo fue audible para mis oídos. Podía sentir sangre recorrer mi rostro desde mi frente, bañando mis cejas, mis pestañas, mi nariz, mis labios.

El tiempo se agotaba, el reloj continuaba y yo iba lento. Un segundo de vacilación, un solo respiro un poco más lento y mi lucha sería en vano. Estaba luchando cuando no debería estarlo, porque no podría, porque ya no existiría.

—Nathalie…

—Ayúdame…—sollocé con dolor mientras caminaba con dificultad. Sentía que ahora era él quien me debía ayudar. Me sentía una tonta; lo era.

"Sigue caminando, Nathalie, sigue caminando"— me decía para mi misma. Intentaba motivarme pero tan solo lograba desviar mi atención de un posible oscuro final que me comía los talones.

"Vamos, Nathalie, sigue caminando. Sigue caminando, por favor"— me rogaba a mi misma.

—Allí…—dije con una voz temblorosa…— Allí estas…—continué.

—Nathalie…—escuché ahora más cerca. Ahora podía confirmar quien era. Su cabello arena manchado con sangre, su piel llena de cortes, su torso descubierto y lleno de azotes que le habían dejado la carne abierta y sus ojos… sus ojos de miel negra…

—Cullen…—me detuve en seco. Sentía que mis pies no reaccionaban. ¿Quién le había hecho eso? Nunca había visto a Cullen de rodillas, con el cuerpo sangrando en cada rincón, suplicando por su vida. ¿Se habría sentido así de indefenso en el Círculo?

Mi pie falló, la oscuridad me había alcanzado y yo aún no había llegado a Cullen.

—No…—dije mientras di un paso hacia adelante…— Te salvaré…— lo miré a los ojos mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él…— Te salvaré…— mi pie derecho a veces flotaba pero aún seguía caminando, saltando si es que lo requería.

—Nathalie…—susurró. Nuestros ojos hicieron contacto, sus ojos miel, mis ojos tormenta…

—Sonríe para él…—escuché. ¿Quién era? Cullen y yo estábamos solos. Sin embargo segundos después de que aquella extraña voz se hiciera presente un hombre que portaba una capa roja apareció por entre los bosques portando un cuchillo de sacrificios.

—No…—dije mientras intentaba acelerar mi lento paso.

—Si…—me respondió antes de acercarse a Cullen.

—¡Cullen! ¡Haz algo!...—le imploré, aun no pudiendo creer que seguía arrodillado en su lugar, sin hacer nada, tan solo dejándose desangrar.

—Lo siento, Nathalie…—su voz sonaba quebrada. Yo estaba quebrada. El hombre, el Venatori, sostuvo a Cullen de la cabeza, quien aún seguía mirándome y siquiera en el último momento dejó de mirarme.

No pude mirar, no podía ver cómo le había fallado al hombre que… al hombre que… amaba. Sin embargo mis ojos aún seguían conectados con los de él, y aunque mi vista no estuviese enfocada en su garganta pude vez cuando la sangre manchó parte de ellos… y aun así, me siguió mirando…

—¡No!...—grité, con rabia y dolor. Estaba sosteniendo mi daga en la mano, aun sintiendo como el suelo debajo de mi comenzaba a fallar. Estaba impulsando mi brazo, aun cuando sentía que parte de él estaba desapareciendo; y la estaba tirando, intentando vengarme, cuando al fin de cuentas… desaparecí.

—oOo—

—¡Cullen!— grité por último. Tenía la piel humedecida, mis brazos temblaban, se sentía como si estuviese en shock y sin embargo… ¿No había herida?...

—Nathalie, para…—escuché a mi lado mientras unos brazos sujetaban los míos. Fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en aquel bosque, ni con una herida en la frente, ni con sangre en mi cuerpo, ni con Cullen muerto…

Tan solo estaba en mi habitación, con el ruido de fondo de algunas chispas de la estufa y la respiración de Cullen en mi cuello.

—Yo…

—Estabas soñando, Nathalie…— Cullen estaba a mi lado, conocía su voz, su tacto. Lo miré, no tenía heridas. Su pecho estaba intacto, su rostro, su cabello, pero sus ojos…

—Tus ojos aún son como la miel negra…—susurré, mirándolo con dolor. Sus ojos aún lucían tristes, cansados, preocupados, todo lo que no quería ver en ellos.

—¿Qué, amor mío?— preguntó. Lo comprendía, él nunca había escuchado esas palabras de mí. Él no sabía cuánto me dolía…

Bajé la mirada, sin poder explicarle; no quería explicarle. ¿Cómo decirle que me dolía cuando me miraba de esa forma? Habían momentos en los que no lo hacía, pero con tan solo una mirada de esas mi mundo se desmoronaba.

Caminé hacia uno de los balcones de mi habitación, sintiendo como él me seguía por detrás.

—Yo solo… necesito aire…—le dije cuando sentí que me abrazaba por detrás.

—Sé que hay más, Nathalie, pero esperaré…— ¿Cómo decirle que temía que muriese? ¿Cómo decirle que lo vi morir delante de mí? ¿Cómo decirle que le vi la piel abierta por culpa de la tortura? ¿Cómo decirle que no pude salvar a nadie?

—Yo solo… Creo que… Yo solo creo que…—pero no podía terminar la oración. Sus brazos me rodearon el estómago con más fuerza pero a la vez de una forma delicada, como siempre, y como siempre necesité.

—Te amo, Nathalie…— me susurró al oído.

—Y yo le ruego al Hacedor que me dé un día más para tenerte a mi lado…—respondí sin mirarlo. Tenía tanto miedo, de perderlo, de que él me perdiera.

—Siempre me tendrás a tu lado…— su voz sonó apagada. Él tenía los mismos miedos que yo…

"Tengo miedo de fallarles, Cullen. Tengo miedo de fallarte"


End file.
